Secrets
by XxSugarRushxX
Summary: What if Carly asked Freddie out after his casts were off and he said no? Read inside to find out! Seddie.
1. Rejected

Freddie pressed a button on his laptop and nothing happened. He frowned and pressed it again, still nothing. On closer inspection he found it had come loose and had been stuck back on with blue tack. He shook his head and muttered a name under his breath,

"Sam," of course it was her, she was responsible for everything that was bad in his life. Well, good things as well. He smirked at the thought, maybe Sam wasn't all bad. He laughed aloud and shook his head. He heard the elevator ding and he jumped, but tried to look like he hadn't been scared by the elevator. He heard footsteps, a tap then a clunk. He didn't even need to look up to see who it was.

"Hey Carly," he said, not looking up. She said nothing in return, thinking about what she would say. He pulled his broken key off, grimacing at how the blue tack had gotten stuck everywhere. He started scraping the blue tack off, getting stuck under his nail. He let out a frustrated sigh and proceeded to use his thumb nail to get the blue from under his finger nail. Carly had been watching him, studying his every move, watching his face crease in annoyance. She let herself smile a little, a fond memory coming into her mind.

"Do you remember when you saved my life?" she asked, suddenly and quickly, getting the thought that had been floating around her head all day come into focus. It had been taunting her, and she had to know. She watched him smile, but she took it the wrong way. In truth he was thinking about the fact he had broken up with her, and if that hadn't of happened he wouldn't be in the relationship he was in now. That taco truck, in truth, was actually one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He let out a small smile. How could he forget?

"Yes I remember," he replied. Truthfully Carly wanted to slap herself for that question, of course he remembered. Not so much because of her, but because ever since then Mrs. Benson had been way to overprotective. She shook her head and proceeded to her next question,

"Well remember how you said I didn't really love you and how if after you were out of your casts I still wanted to go out with you, you'd be really happy about it?" Freddie's smile, however small it was, was now completely gone. He was getting worried now; he knew where this was going. He needed to get out of there right now. But something made him stay, listen to what she had to say,

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Well, now your casts are off, I've been doing some thinking and I think that maybe me kind of... Like you?" She said, looking away from Freddie, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Freddie on the other hand was staring at her, mouth open, jaw almost touching the floor. She turned to look at him, still blushing and saw his lack of response. She frowned and waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head, looking a little dazed.

"Now you know do you wanna... Go out with me?" She asked in a rush, a pleading look on her face. He stared, oh god. Why couldn't she have asked him about a year ago? He would have said yes and been the happiest person on the planet. But now all he felt was sympathy, and he thought that Carly looked a little pathetic, begging for him to go out with her. He had to say no. But he decided he'd try to let her down easy, unlike she did with him countless times. She didn't really deserve it but he was a nice person,

"Carly," he said with a sigh, "Listen, I've..." she looked at him,

"I've got a girlfriend," her face dropped as he dropped the bombshell. He couldn't stand the awkwardness so he raced out the Icarly studio, leaving her with a horribly hurt expression on her face. She now knew how he felt every time she rejected him.


	2. Rhymes

_At Freddie's apartment_

Freddie considered himself lucky that he had got out of there so fast so Carly didn't get a chance to ask him who his girlfriend was. He decided to call Sam and tell her about his close call with Carly.

"Hey Fredpuss." Answered Sam,

"How'd you know it was me?"

"It's got caller id duh." Freddie rolled his eyes, "Anyway why'd you call?"

"What I can't just call you because your my..." He was cut off at this point by Sam.

"Because you're using your _I want to tell you something voice _I'm not stupid you know." She said slightly annoyed at him.

"Fine I'll tell you, Carly asked me out." Freddie heard Sam's gasp at the other end of the phone.

"Well... What did ya say?"

"I said sorry but I have a girlfriend." Sam sighed in relief, if Freddie had cracked... Well they'd be in deep trouble.

"So who's your girlfriend?" she asked teasingly.

"Like you don't know, well her name rhymes with her favourite food."

"Is her favourite food ham?" she asked playing along.

"Yes it is! How'd you know?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Is her name Spam?" acting dumb.

"No it is not, you have two guesses left.

"Is her name Pam?"

"No it is not, you have one guess left."

"Is her name...? Sam?" She asked as if she finally caught on.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" they laughed and Freddie smiled as he remembered the night they got together.

_It was a month after he had broken up with Carly and he was out of his cast. He was sat on the fire escape when Sam came and joined him. She looked like she had something on her mind then out the blue they both said something at the same time. Sam muttered something about being more than friends and Freddie semi-whispered something about strong feeling towards a certain blonde. They smirked at each other having just admitted we liked the other. Sam had then pulled Freddie into a deep kiss and he had asked her then she had smirked, said yes and pulled him back in._

Just because they were going out it didn't mean Sam wouldn't torment Freddie. The only thing that had really changed is that Sam would say sorry ever so often then they'd make out a bit. They didn't go on "Dates" as they both agreed that would be weird for the both of them, so instead they did stuff that was Sam approved. Basically they would torment the town by pelting them with water balloons. It had become a weekly thing for them; they called it water night. Freddie heard someone knocking at the door, he said bye to Sam and went to answer it. It was Carly and she wanted answers.


	3. CARLY!

_Carly's POV_

I stormed into Freddie's apartment, demanding to know who his mystery girl was.

"Just tell me!" I yelled in his face and he looked worried,

"Hey, did I tell you we got a new ceiling?" he said desperately trying to change the subject.

"You tried that trick a while ago when you had your first kiss with Sam," I said annoyed that he tried to pull off the same tricks, he muttered something under his breath and I turned my head sharply,

"What did you say?" I asked him, feeling angry at what I thought he said, "Did you just say it wasn't your last? What the hell does that mean," I took a step back my brain whirring, and then something, just, clicked.

"OH MY GOD, you going out with SAM!" he sighed, and I got all worked up, they said no more secrets.

"Yes, alright you caught us I'm going out with Sam, so what?" I smirked as I knew a way to make him fall back in love with me,

"So you and Sam kiss, right?" I ask making his face crumple in a cute, confused sort of way,

"Yeah, why?" I nodded it was a good question, but I wasn't going to answer it just yet,

"I said why..." he was cut off by me pressing my lips up against his. His eyes opened as he realised what I was doing. I heard a gasp from behind me and saw Sam standing in the doorway, dropping some papers she had in her hands, and she looked angry, angrier than I'd ever seen her.

"What do you think you're doing Shay?" She came up and asked me, pressing me up against the wall,

"Making out with your boyfriend," Her eyes filled up with rage and she pressed me harder against the wall, so hard I couldn't breathe. Suddenly she loosened her grip a bit, and asked me a question,

"Wait, so how did you know Fred lumps and I are an item?" she asked and I smirked and glanced over to Freddie,

"You told her?" Sam said, almost rushing over to him, but realising if she did she'd have to let me go.

"She forced me!" he replied, glaring at me,

"Why'd you kiss my boyfriend?" she asked, calming down ever so slightly,

"Can I help it if every guy wants to date me?" I said with a smirk, not strictly true but hey, she'd never know,

"So, he kissed you?" I nodded and he looked like he was about to slap me,

"Well then I never want to see either of you again! Just shove off Shay!" she dropped me to the floor, and stormed out leaving me and Freddie alone again. I leaned in for another kiss and pushed me away,

"Just leave Shay, just go." He looked hurt, more hurt than any of the times I'd rejected him, and he pushed me out his apartment, and I finally realised what I'd done.


End file.
